


verrat

by rayfelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Tokyo Ghoul AU, ghoul!tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Decimo. I am a ghoul.” He breathed out the lies and the truth. Finally free.</p>
<p>
  <i>(you will be excellent, Tsunayoshi-kun. as a monster)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	verrat

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. No one was supposed to find about the secrets Tsuna shared with Bermuda. He wore a mask to hide his true name and face, he wore a mask to hide his humanity ( _you used to be one, but not anymore, child_ ) and freely become the monster they all thought he could never become.

Too useless, too weak.

But now they know and now they fear him.

“Ts-Tsuna…. No. No, it can’t be!” Iemitsu looked ready to destroy everything but his own son, the hold on his weapon ( _torn from the defeated body of another ghoul, Tsunayshi-kun, they are no better than us. humans that is_ ) too tight. “You’re lying!”

“But I’m not.” Tsuna allowed the already broken mask fall from his hands and clutter on the ground. The crackling of his wings ( _ah, so you are an ukaku. how fitting_ ) filled the empty spaces, the silence. “I am Decimo. I am a ghoul.” He breathed out the lies and the truth. Finally free.

( _you will be excellent, Tsunayoshi-kun. as a monster_ )

…

Bermuda grimaced at the blood covering the floors of the ghoul detention center. He used the tentacles of his rinkaku to lift himself and glide over the _filth_ under his feet. Human blood – disgusting. But he was here to bail out Tsuna, like the good boss that he was.

Charming.

“Ah, King. Thanks for getting me out.” Tsuna, pale and tired under the flickering light, smiled cheerfully from the inside of his cell. “Two of the Arcobaleno showed up, caught me off-guard. Sorry about that.” Just a child still, unable to see when it was better to run than hide.

Bermuda flicked his wrist. “Say no more, little one. I will just have to punish you for this when we get back home. I _do_ have better things to do that pick you up from the kindergarten.” And his kagune then tore the cell door and walls open, as it was nothing more than paper before him.

CCG should really learn to make better prisons.

…

“What do you mean _kill on sight_?” Iemitsu’s yells could be heard even two levels down, much to the annoyance of the Tenth Squad’s leader Frederico. He understood the kind of horror that the Second Squad’s leader must feel, knowing what his only child had been turned into ( _but weren’t they planning to do the same thing, who were they to judge then_ ). But even so.

There was no place for feelings in this job. Not when they had to hunt the hunter and kill the ghouls. Not when they had to forget the faces of their friends and family when it turned out that they were not what they had pretended to be.

Tsuna was supposed to be a member of the Tenth Squad. He had been a classmate for the kids Frederico was in charge of. Perhaps the young teenager was not liked, but he had been their future comrade. Tsuna had been his family.

And now he was a wanted one. An S Rank.

Ghoul number 0027 - _Decimo_. Right Hand of King, the strongest ghoul they knew.

The doors to their room opened and Reborn walked in. Shoulders tense and face blank ( _he could have saved the kid, if he had taken up the offer to become a home tutor of sorts_ ). “We’re moving. Decimo has been spotted. Orders are to exterminate on sight.”

It had been two weeks since they found out the identity of Decimo.

…

The blood on Tsuna’s tongue tasted like sand. But in order to keep fighting he needed to eat, even if a part of him still resisted the need. Bermuda had taught him better than this. ( _don’t show weakness, don’t hesitate, know your battles, do anything to win_ )

He was perched atop a light pole, ukaku wings out and splattered with the blood of his victims already. “Hey dad. Cousin Fre and everyone else. Even Reborn. Wow, this is the first time so many people have shown interest in me.” Boredom. Lack of feeling. Indifference. Letting the monster roam really was far better than being a mere human.

“Decimo. I thought you’d be smarter than this and stay hidden.” Reborn cocked his guns and aimed. Something inside of him still remembered that he had failed this kid. _Ignore_. “But you really are still the same Useless Tsuna as before.”

“ _Fuck you_.” Tsuna snarled and spread his wings wider, letting the blood-red crystals rain down on the Arcobaleno and the rest who stood behind him. “I’m no longer Tsuna. I am Decimo. I am a ghoul. And I will kill _you_.” He stretched his hand and pointed to Iemitsu. “For the King wishes so.”

And then Tsuna the human disappeared and all the locks were released. He was Decimo now, a kakuja in the hiding.

…

Destruction. War. _Loss_.

Tsuna laughed like a madman released from imprisonment in the face of the Doves. “Can’t do anything without legs, now can you?” His fingers coated in warm blood, his muscles ached and wounds were slowly knitting together. Euphoria of the damned.

“ _Monster_.” Frederico hissed low under his breath. He held Iemitsu’s barely breathing form close to his chest, trying hard to ignore the missing legs and impaled arm of his mentor, his _family_. “He is your own damn father! How dare you!” So much smoke, so much blood. So much of _everything_ caused by someone so tiny.

“Family?” Tsuna stopped and his eyes rolled back into place to let the mismatched irises stare unblinkingly at the massacre before him. Reborn was still standing. Tenth Squad was barely alive and only two of them could still go on. “You lecture me about family? When none of you gave a shit about me? When it was easier to just let me rot in the hospital than do something about it?”

( _you know the boy speaks the truth, you know he has every right to hate and to kill_ )

The ghoul’s wings shivered, crackling grew in volume and Tsuna bared his teeth ( _fangs_ ). Their time was up. Or maybe it was Tsuna’s time? Ukaku were for short battles – precise and quick, deadly with their speed and accuracy. The end had come finally.

…

King had come to pick up his charge and that had saved their lives. But was a life worth saving when it had no meaning anymore ( _Iemitsu refused to call it living_ )?  Decimo and King, SSS and SS ghouls working together for something bigger, something still wrapped up in shadows and fog.

“Boss, what… what do we do?” Gokudera was a good kid. Hardworking kid. Frederico thanked a god he didn’t believe that none of his kids had died. “Tsu-… _Decimo_ , he will come again. Can we really fight him?”

Frederico sighed and looked away from the injured and the mourning ( _Iemitsu buried his son together with his wife on this day, there was no going back_ ). “Decimo is now the Arcobalenos problem. If I can help it, we will never meet with that one again.” But the world was cruel and Frederico had long since stopped believing the promises he made and heard given.

Gokudera was quiet after that. Thoughts far away and emotions locked shut tight. “Good. I don’t think I can fight Decimo.” _Never will be_ stands left unsaid, buried under the guilt and the fear.

…

Bermuda glanced down on the shining city below them, bored. Planning was always more fun than waiting or execution. But that was the burden of a leader. A _revolutionist_ , some might say. And Vendice were revolutionaries in the face of this war. The starting fire, the first push towards utter chaos.

And Tsunayoshi was his experiment and best thing to happen. A medical miracle, some might say.

“You did well today. Now they will know not to underestimate us, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Bermuda’s fingers slide through Tsuna’s hair and massage the teenager’s head. Gently, gently. Pretending to care was far easier than some believed it to be.

Tsuna breathed in and out, lips redred _red_ as he gasped for something more. “I’m glad, King. It felt so good to get back at them.” He chewed another piece of meat, eyes closed in bliss and hunger as the rest of Vindice waited for new orders down below. “Their faces were funny.”

“I know, child. I know.” The King hummed.

Step one, complete.


End file.
